HEAVEN THE REAL STORY
by Tabatha bonnett
Summary: If you have read the casteel story by V.C Andrews than you will enjoy this story. It's what I wish would have happened with Troy and, Heaven. Please R
1. Chapter 1

BRING ME TO LIFE

A V.C. ANDREWS WANNABE STORY

Heaven is my favorite v.c. andrews character. so I am going to attempt to write about her story the way I wished it would have went as opposed to her and, logan marrying and the demise.  
so here goes I hope you like it.

Heaven awoke the morning after her and, Troy's first night together.She thought of the forbidden passions that she and, Troy had shared.  
She thought about there lovemaking and, the promises and, plans that they made together. She thought about Troy's soft skin and, the way his soft hand felt when they touched her body. And most of all the passion in his eyes when he looked at her. She felt good know that he no longer saw her mother when he looked into her eyes. She finally got the energy back in to herself to get out of bed and, wash so she could get down to breakfast.  
Tony and, Jillian were already at the table when she got down there. tony-goodmorning Heaven. nice of you to finally join us.

heaven-goodmorning Tony, Jillian sorry I am so late to join you I was so very tired.

She was served breakfast and, she ate very hardley.Tony observed her every movement these morning she didn't know why. But she was sure to find out. She had a very normal day. she went horseback riding alone.  
and had lunch alone Jillian and, Tony were in town shopping yet agian it was like the fifth time this week. which was very unusual for Tony.  
I took this time to sneek over to see Troy.

I slipped through the maze and, heading towards his cottage taking care to make sure that I didn't hear Tony and, Jillian returning.  
I slow slipped up to his door and, turned the knob and, let myself in his was sitting there working on a toy or, rather something that was meant to be a toy but, was really art. It was a miniture of the french palace. complete with the musketteres which he was currently working on. they were beautiful and perfect ecspecially for the scale he was crafting them in. I creeped up behind him and watch from a closer point.He finally noticed me there watching him. He turned around and looked at me at first he seemed a little upset I was there but, he face changed slowly.  
He put down the figurine and, stood up slowly looking at me I could see that he was fighting an urge to just grab me. But I was not as able to restrain myself as he was, I lept forward and, kissed him with all the passion I could muster. Which was quite a bite, Troy was the first man I had these kind of feeling about. I loved him and, that was it she couldn't control it.She stepped back and, looked at him just see the look on his face. He looked entirely happy like I was the only one he could see.

Troy-heaven, you know you sholdn't be here if tony was to catch us he would truely snap. It is not that I don't want to be here with you. You TOny just doesn't want that is all.

Heaven-I understand Troy I just came by to tell you how much I love you.  
And because I was really lonely because no is home. she said taking that moment to kiss his kneck. He let out a soft moan. She knew this was the signal to continue, so she slowly kissed down his kneck to his collar bone and, slowly ran her tongue across it and kissed his chest right there where his white shirt opened. At that moment he couldn't take it anymore he swifly lifted her and, placed her on the bed and, gentlely yet roughtly made passionate love to her.

They layed there afterwards hoping that Tony had not yet returned. She looked at him and thought about how much she loved him. and wanted to be with out in the open but, her grandmother and, step grandfather would not allow them to be together. But she would do what she chose wether they liked it or, not. He looked at her like he wasn't really seeing her there but, he tightened his grip around her.

Troy-Heaven I love you so much but, there are so many things about Tony and, my relationship that you don't understand is all. But I promise one day will be together out in the open I really love you and, I want to tell the world.  
He said as he ran his fingers through her long dark hair and, looked deeply into her eyes.

Heaven-Troy I believe you. And I love you too so much I can help but,  
want everyone to know. The truth is that you are the first man that I have been involved with that I am proud of. So many girls would love to be here with you but, of all of them I am the one that you choose.  
She said her voice thick with passion. She play with a thack of his chest hair.They fell asleep in each others arms.

Their bliss was cut short by the glow of headlights cast across Troy windows. She awoke suddenly and, rushed to grab her clothes, she quickly dressed and, headed throught the maze to the house getting in just before Tony and, Jillian walked in the door that was close.

Tony gave her a strange look as he took off his coat and, took Jillian's shaw. Most likely because I was out of breathe and, I later realized how red my face was.

Tony-Heaven did you have a good day dear?  
he said still giving her that look.

Heaven-Yes Tony I had a lovely day. I took Angel out for some exercise and, Made lunch with Rye Whiskey and we had a ball. And how was you and,  
Jillian's day? She said shrugging off the feeling that Tony knew what was going on with her and, his brother.

Tony-We did quite a bit of shopping and, had a great lunch at Chez logo.  
It was a very good day all in all. I am glad that you had a productive time as well. I hope that you have all your things packed for you to go back to school in the morning.  
He said now seeming like he was in pain as if the converstation was growing much to long.

Heaven-Yes I am ready to go back. Thank you. Have a goodnight Tony and,  
please tell Jillian I said goodnight as well.  
I said turning around to head upstairs to bed to dream of troy and. myself.  
But I was stopped by Tony who for the first time put his arms around me and, hugged me and, kissed me on the forehead wishing me a goodnight before he headed to bed himself. I just stood there in shock of what had just happened after a while I just went up to bed.

In the middle of the night I awoke to a sound in my room.  
I opened my eyes and, in the shadows there stood Troy. When he realized that I was awake he came over to me and, placed a hand on my cheek .

Troy-I am so sorry that I woke you. I just needed to see you before you go tommorrow. I will miss you so much, five day is a long time. I can't see why Tony doesn't bring you home each day. I know that he misses you when you are gone he has told me. He said sitting on the bed and, stroking my hair as he looked deeply into my eyes. He eyes were like two perfect dark pools.

Heaven-I really don't want to leave you(she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead) I will miss you so much.

Troy-I promise you that I will come and, visit you at school and, you know how much I hate that place and, those girls.  
He said with a disgused look on his face.

Heaven-I will count on that promise Troy I will be waiting for your call.  
she said kissing him on the lips one last time before he slipped away into the shadows.

She layed back down and, tried to go back to sleep but, was having a difficult time. She finally fell into a deep sleep dreaming of her Troy and, all the great things they would do and, have together. She finally realized what was so special about her and, Troy. He made her feel like all the horrible things in her past didn't matter.Like things with Cal and, Minny and the sad relationship with her father. Troy made her feeling like she actually mattered and, was someone worth loving.  
Her own father made her seem like something horrible the only people she missed were Tom, Keith and, Jane. Tom still wrote her she wished she had the money and, the strength to go and, see him but, he was living pa now and, she really couldn't handle seeing him.

She awoke the next and, washed and,dressed she wasn't ready to go back to school but, she had no choice. She hate those girls and,  
really didn't want to join them agian and, listen to them talk about Troy agian. They all wanted her to introduce them to him. I refused but,  
that didn't keep it out of my mind. So I wanted him for myself was that a crime? No and, now he was mine and, I would never share him with those girls and, I was afraid to introduce him to them because I was afraid that he would them better than me. They were all so sopafistacated and I was just me. A young girl with a terrible and, scarey at times past.

Tony took me to school and, helped me take my bag inside I was so afraid of him leaving me there and, never comming back to get me. Maybe I was strange but, I was scared. I looked at him after he put my bag down.

Tony-Heaven, I will see you on friday okay?

Heaven-Yes Tony I will be ready. she said wanting to hug him.

Tony-Heaven(his voice was odd)I will miss you(he cleared his throat)  
And I really don't want to leave hear but, you will get a great education here.  
he walk towards her and hugged her very tightly and kissed her cheek.  
He quickly turned around and left the room. She looked out the window and saw him exiting the building and quickly leaving the school. She wondered why suddenly he cared about her and, missed her. Or had he all along and never said so and, if that was the case than why did he sent her to this school? She just didn't understand but she was sure this all had something to do with Jillian who was her grandmother and wanted nothing to do with her.

This is my first installment if you like it let me know and there will more. All helpful tips are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven The Real Story

Chapter 2

* * *

I was lost and lonely, I hated this school. All the girls here were stuck up, they were rich and thought they were so much better and more beautiful than I was because I wasn't from the same world as them. I wasn't and I was willing to admit it anyone who asked gladly, because I didn't think I would like myself very much if I acted like them. The only girl who I even spoke to was, Gina because she was the nicest of them all, probably because she was the reject among them.

* * *

As if on cue she walked in to the dorm room we shared. She had a duffel bag over one shoulder, which she dropped on her bed, plopping down after it.

" Hey," She said with a yawn, " How was your vacation?"

" It was okay, I guess. How was Aspen?" I asked with a polite smile.

" Well I had a lot of fun, but I sprained my ankle on the second day we were there, so I spent most of my time on the phone, and playing video games."

" Oh, that could really ruin a skiing trip huh?" I answered with a smile.

I was studying her then, she was a short girl, less than five feet, she was chubby with long dull brown hair. She had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen they were her most striking feature, the rest was pretty bland and run of the mill. A side from that she was a nice girl, but she liked to gossip to much, she prided herself on knowing everything about everyone. I sometimes thought that was why she tried so hard to make friends with me, because I was the one person that no one knew anything about. There were some many things that I wished I trusted her enough to tell her, because I really had no one to talk to aside from Troy and Tom. But those were the people I wanted to talk about, and I couldn't do it with them.

" Gina, can I trust you?" I asked, thinking for a moment about telling her some or all of it.

" Of course." She said, her eyes wide, she was waiting for me to come out with my deep dark secrets.

I decided to give her something for the effort, " I grew up far from here in the hills of West Virginia, we were very poor and lived in a cabin with hardly no heat. It was cold and hard and everyone is right I am out of place here."

" No, no Heaven, you are not out of place, they are all just witches that are jealous of you." she said shaking her head.

" Why would they be jealous of me?" I asked, I was truly dumbfounded.

" Because, you get to see the hottest guy in town like everyday. Troy Tatterton is like the hottest commodity around here, those girls are green with envy. They would all give anything for him to turn those eyes on them for a moment, let alone live on the same estate as him." she answered as if it should have been obvious.

" They treat me like this because of Troy?" I asked, I was shocked the way Troy hide out and acted you would think he thought the rest of the world knew nothing of him.

" Well there is also the issue of your being so unfriendly to them." she said looking away and turning even more pink.

" Your right I should try more." I said simply, and I would because I was beginning to see the loneliness of my situation.

I was beginning to question whether I loved Troy or I was just so lonely that I thought that I that sex was the only way I could make a friend. I was confused and I thought that maybe I could find a way to fit in.

" Well if you really want to make an effort, theres a slumber party tonight. So we can go to that." she said, her face had changed and she looked happier than I had ever seen her.

" Sure." I said though I didn't want to go. I knew that I was her ticket in, me and Troy Tatterton.

* * *

" Oh, Heaven!" Mary Louis said running toward me, " We are so glad you came, Gina said that you wouldn't come." she said beaming her fake smile at me.

" Yes, I realize that I haven't been very kind to you in the past, but I am sorry about that." I said, my face plastered with a fake smile as well.

They all chatted about the latest gossip and trends, I was less than interested in their conversation. They all danced and listened to Cd's, they watched movies and I was surprised to see that once the evening reached near close that Mary Louis produce a joint from her pocket. I looked around to see if the rest of the group was as shocked as I was, I was shocked again to see that they all smiled in pleasure at the sight.

" Oh spark it!" Cried Gina.

" Slow down Gina, why don't we let our special guest start the real party." She looked at me with a smile.


End file.
